Al and Si's Bro Stories
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: Funny stories from our life told by none other than me and Si. Warning: May not be aprpriate for some readers. Funny comedy talk show! Very bad language


**What's up everybody, today I have a very special story for you. I'm here with my bro SimonSeville101.**

**Si: Sup!**

**And today we're doing a colab. story for you, telling you all our life stories.**

**Si: So let's get on with the show!**

Alvin: What's up Hollywood, my name is Alvin Seville

Simon: And I'm Simon Seville

Alvin: And today we are doing our first tale

Simon: So on with it shall we

Alvin: All right so Simon and me live in a nice apartment in Hollywood

Simon: And Brittany is asleep in their room and Jean is out doing…I don't even remember

_Laughter from audience_

Alvin: So I'm chilling in the living room and Si here tells me he found some magazines under my bed and took em'

Simon: They were _good _magazines

_Laughter from audience_

Alvin: Anyway, so I go in his room and he's got my…special magazines

Simon: They were Playboys!

Alvin: Shut up!

_Crowd bursts out laughing_

Alvin: Anyway! So Si's got my mags, and I ask him not to tell Britt cause then the world would fucking end

_Laughter from audience_

Simon: So I agree

Alvin: Then, Si here asks me to leave the room, I ask why

Simon: I tell him it's none of his business

Alvin: So being the good brother that I am

_Laughter from audience_

Alvin: I leave him alone

Simon: **"**Cough" Good brother my ass

_Laughter from audience_

Alvin: "Rolls eyes" Anyway, so after I leave I hear noise from Si's room

Simon: I was doing nothing!

_Laughter from audience_

Alvin: He was doing…special things with my magazines

_Crowd bursts out laughing_

Simon: "Face turns red"

Alvin: "Snickers"

Simon: Anyway! After I…finished I went back out into the living room

Alvin: Where he threw my magazine at my face

_Laughter from audience_

Alvin: So then Britt comes out of our room and starts yelling "What's going on out here!?"

_Laughter from audience_

Simon: Here's what happened from then on

_Flashback_

Simon: Hide the mag!

Alvin: Ahh "Runs into room"

Simon: Hey there, Sis

Brittany: What was that all about?

Simon: Oh nothing

Brittany: Normally I'd question, but I'm tired so…"Shrugs" "Goes back into room and closes door"

Simon: Phew, I think that's enough porn for one day

Brittany: "Snaps open door"

Simon: Shit run!

_End Flashback_

_Crowd bursts out laughing_

Alvin: "Breaks out laughing" And I'm in the closet already and I can still hear him yell

_Crowd continues laughing_

Simon: So after that I haul ass into the closet with Alvin

Alvin: And the thing nobody knows is I have a secret hideout in the closet

Simon: So we crawl through this small hole in the back of the closet

Alvin: And we reach my hideout. I've got a mini fridge, some of my hoodies

Simon: "Cough" Huge box of porn mags

_Laughter from audience_

Alvin: Shut it masterbater!

_Crowd burst out laughing_

Simon: "Face turns red"

Alvin: Anyway! So we block off the entrance and hide in my hideout

Simon: It's darker than hell in there

_Laughter from audience_

Alvin: Lucky for me I had my zippo lighter with me

Simon: So we're sitting in the hideout and I realize I am freezing my ass off!

_Laughter from audience_

Alvin: So since I was only wearing a tank top since I was relaxing at home

Simon: And I still didn't put a shirt on after I…finished

_Laughter from audience_

Alvin: I went and got some of my signature hoodies

Simon: I didn't really want to wear Al's red hoodie with that big ass A on it

_Laughter from audience_

Simon: "Chuckles" But beggars can't be choosers

Alvin: So we're hiding out hoping and praying that Britt doesn't find us

_Laughter from audience_

Simon: When I get an Idea

_Flashback_

Simon: Hey Al, is there a way we can maybe mess with her out there?

Alvin: "Face brightens up" Follow me

Simon: "Follows"

Alvin: Here help me "Pushes box"

Simon: "Pushes"

Alvin: There, talk into this air vent

Simon: "Gets close to vent" Oh Brittany

_End Flashback_

_Laughter from audience_

Alvin: So Si's talking to Britt through the vent and she losses her shit!

_Laughter from audience_

"Brittany: Where are you fuckers!"

_Laughter from audience_

Simon: So I mess with her for like a good ten minutes and she still has no idea where we are

_Laughter from audience_

Alvin: And then…

_Flashback_

Simon: "Falls forward, pushing the vent open, falling to the floor"

Woooaaahh!

_End Flashback_

_Crowd bursts out laughing_

Alvin: "Tries to catch breath" Haha, and then the worst part…

Simon: As if on cue…Jean walked in

_Crowd bursts out laughing_

Alvin: Well that's all we have time for today, we'll see you next time for another crazy tale

**Alvin: Well that went well**

**Simon: Easy for you to say you didn't fall out of an air vent**

**Alvin: Hope you guys enjoyed this story, don't forget to review, we'll see you next time.**


End file.
